ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
General Pepper
.]] '''General Pepper is a fictional character in Nintendo's ''Star Fox'' franchise. He is the commander of all of Corneria's forces in the Lylat System. Biography Pepper became general of the Cornerian army by the time of the Lylat Wars. He had banished Andross to Venom for conducting dangerous experiments while working as a scientist for the army. Five years later, he discovered that Andross was conducting disturbing activity on Venom. He hired the Star Fox team for the first time, then comprising of founder James McCloud, Peppy Hare, and Pigma Dengar. He sent the Star Fox team to investigate the situation on Venom. He temporarily resigned in Star Fox Command from being ill, thus making his good long time friend, Peppy Hare, the new general of the Cornerian Army. Lylat Wars General Pepper partook a major role in the war between Corneria and Venom. His forces were overwhelmed by the Venomian Fleet, so he assigned the Star Fox Team to do the job. Before every mission, the team would need to report to him and he would brief them about the area and it's dangers, give information on the current situation, or just review his progress. When Andross is defeated, Pepper offers to make the Star Fox Team part of the Cornerian Army, but Fox turns it down, preferring to do things his own way. General Pepper also paid the bill for Star Fox's total kills of enemies; if more than 800 enemies were shot down, Pepper will say "This is one steep bill... but it's worth it," and if more than 1100 enemies were defeated, he will let out an astounded "Whaaat?!" Sauria Crisis During the Sauria Crisis, General Pepper thought it was better for Fox to explore the Dinosaur Planet without using as much technology that he usually does, including his blaster. General Pepper could help Fox switch his weapons in the menu. Selecting him will give off a salute siren. Aparoid Invasion General Pepper also played a major role in Star Fox Assault during the invasion of the Aparoids. This time he was more prepared and was able to stand his ground against Andross' remaining fleet (led by Andrew Oikonny). The Star Fox Team arrived as soon as Andrew was starting to have the upper hand. Later in the story, while he was working on new technology to enhance the army's defense, Aparoids invaded Corneria and infected the projects (Venomian variants of this were seen in first seen while the team searched through the Asteroid Belt looking for Pigma). His special ship was infected as well and, while on the wing of a Wolfen piloted by Wolf O'Donnell, Fox had to reluctantly shoot down Pepper with the Plasma Cannon. Before Pepper crashes to the ground, Peppy comes out of nowhere in an Arwing and breaks the fall by landing under him, thus saving Pepper. After this, Pepper is impersonated by the Aparoid Queen to distract the Star Fox Team. After the Queen is destroyed and the events of the invasion are over, Pepper is rumored to have suffered an illness. Anglar Blitz Pepper did not make a physical appearance in Star Fox Command, but he is hinted. He has also given his rank as Commander in Chief of the Cornerian Army to Peppy, as he has suffered illness. Other Info His facial appearance has been changing throughout the Star Fox games. In Star Fox, he looked much younger. In the Japanese version of Star Fox 64, he was voiced by Daisuke Gōri, and he is currently voiced by Michihiro Ikemizu. He is voiced by Gray Eubank in English. In Super Smash Bros. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Pepper appears both as a trophy and a sticker. He raises arm and leg attack power by 5. Trophy Info Commander in chief of the Cornerian Defense Forces. General Pepper also served as superior officer to Fox's father when they were in the army together. With his great command record and warm personality, Pepper is well liked and respected by his men. Over the years, he has built a close, trusting relationship with Fox and company. Category:Star Fox characters Category:Animal superheroes Category:Fictional dogs Category:Fictional anthropomorphic characters Category:Fictional military personnel Category:Fictional commanders Category:Fictional generals Category:1993 introductions